A Hufflepuff-with a twist
by Silversun XD
Summary: Hey this is a story of shania thornbush's view on all the events during 2nd year ans beyond. She lives in the USA. She gets a letter to go to Hogwarts in England. It was a bit of a tassel with her parent to get them to say so. She gets into an accident by the twin and something just had to go wrong, or is it right? i don't own HP but i do own my OC! okay!
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Shania

**Shania's POV**

I woke to the pawing of my orange-cream tabby cat with an L-shaped tail (the little leg of the L is attached to his behind) named ZigZig. I sat up and scratched his head then smoothed his fur from the ruffling. I got up, not caring that I'm still in my night gown, to eat a bowl of cereal. I trooped out, careful not to disturb my parents just across a narrow hallway when passing my spring green beaded curtain at my door. I was wide awake at 6 o'clock in the morning. Always the early bird.

Speaking of birds, I reluctantly trudged back to my room to uncover the cage holding 4 loud and annoying birds in front of my only window in my room. I love them sure, but they are annoying. I stopped in front of my door way, in front of the curtain. I decided to see if I could use _that_.

I looked to my older sister by 6 years' room to see its door still closed, as is my parents and older brother by 8 years. All clear.

'Okay, breath: in, *pause* out *exhale*

I may not be able to see it, but I can feel it flowing in my hands, my fingers. I pointed with my fore finger and turned to the side. I did a quick circle and just like that, the blanket flipped of the window side and the side facing my bed. I smiled.

Then I placed both of my forefingers to make it, in my vision, look like I'm opening the curtains with my fingers. I spread apart my fingers and the curtain did the same, allowing light to filter through. I grinned wider and turned back to get a bowl.

I sighed in disappointment when there was another distraction, a tapping sound. I walked past the small kitchen; pass the even smaller dining area to an even smaller laundry room with a glass door looking out the backyard. I was surprised to see a large brown owl.

It had a letter made out of fancy paper (parchment). I crouched down to the ground to grab it. The owl let out a "hoo" and I said to wait there. I went back to the kitchen to grab a mat for dinning and wrapped it around my arm, using string to secure it.

I came back to the waiting owl. I afford my arm and it flew on to it. I closed the glass door and walked to my parent's room. I took a deep breath before knocking loudly. I can hear their grumbling, well more like my mom's grumbling a "What!"

"May I come in?"

"Yeah" *yawn*

I open the door and walked in. The dogs rushed past me to bother my siblings. I looked to the queen sized bed to see my dad sitting up against the headboard, staring at the owl on my arm. He greeted me as usual, "Morning squid" I smiled and returned the greetings and apologizing for the early wake up. He waved it off and yawned.

I inherited my looks from him, blue eyes and dirty-blond hair. We look so much alike, my mom would call me dad's "miny-me". I didn't mind, but I did inherited my body structure from my mom, small and petite (though I still have my baby fat so it's hard to discurn). I stand at 4'5. In short, I am shorter than my classmates. I don't really care for my looks, anyhow, but back at the situation at hand.

I gestured to the owl and said, "An owl came by and gave me a letter. I haven't looked in it, yet, so I thought I'd show it to you guys."

I heard mom groan so I now know that she is somewhat fully awake. I had to bring the owl as proof of the letter or they would think it was on one of the rare occasions to prank them. Because really: 1) we live in Mississippi, USA – owls are not native here as far, as I know. 2) I don't have the fancy paper or the whatever the seal is made of – as far as I saw on it ( the 'H' surrounded by a snake, a lion, an animal I don't recognize, and an eagle)

My dad took the letter from my hand and popped the seal to read it. He scanned it, coughed, and handed it to me. I let the owl on the bed, ignoring my mom's protest, and read the letter in green writing:

**Letter**

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDOR_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sor., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

I raised an eyebrow. I always thought that I was a witch, but to be confirmed was surprising. I'm not stupid enough to know that all people will keep an open mind on the something like someone being different from you and that person could possibly hurt you. I read on.

_ Dear Ms. Smith_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your reply no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. I am needed to inform you, since your current home resides, is that you will need to travel to Britain to attend._

**End of 1****st**** letter**

I looked to my dad. He was the one to read it. I made my decision as soon as I was at the end on the letter. I wanted to go, but a plane ticket to Europe of all places is expensive. I wanted my dad's opinion, more so than my mom's because she would blubber about me not going so she wouldn't have to miss me.

But, I can see the doubt in his eyes, so I need proof.

"Sorry squid, but I'm not falling for it."

He made a move to get up along with my mom. I sighed. I looked at them. If I want to go, I need to prove it to them that I can do magic.

"If I can prove that I can to magic to go to this school, can I go?"

My dad looked at me. He may not show it, but his eyes show amusement.

"Heh why not?"

I smiled as he and mom picked up the bed covers, the owl moved to the mirror dresser. I smiled and waved my hands.

My mom and dad were startled to find the bed sheets neatly folding themselves. They looked at me and I shrugged with a smile.

"May I go?"

Dad just nodded with a chuckle. I hugged him and ran to my desk, in my room, to write a reply. After that's done, I got the owl to send my reply on the back of the first letter "yes"

So far my birthday is going good. I can't wait to go.


	2. Chapter 2

England and Diagon Alley

Dad and I stepped out of the airport to see the largest person I have ever seen. Well, he wasn't really fat, just, big. He had a fluffy black beard to match his hair. He was also showing a board with my name on it. I grabbed my dad's hand and dragged him over to the giant man.

We introduced ourselves. His name was Hagrid (sp?), and he was really nice and fun to be around. We walked over to a dreary building in between two fancy glass buildings. I listened to him as he described the castle-school I'll be going to, but I soon got distracted. I looked to the people passing by it like it wasn't there. I looked closer to their moving faces when they pass the 'Leaky Cauldron'. Their eyes glaze over for an instant, but it was defiantly there.

We went in and the man behind the large wooden table stopped talking to a boy my age on the other side of the table. The boy turned to look at Hagrid, and then he noticed me and my dad, who was looking at everyone in tense shoulders. He did seem hesitant in going in here. Then Hagrid apologized to the boy for making him wait. I wondered if he was famous.

Hagrid introduced us to the scruffy, black haired boy with green eyes. His name is Harry, Harry Potter. I was timid at first but was happy to make a friend. I wasn't very social in school, so I had more acquaintances than friends. I can't really remember their names, now that I think about it. I guess I just don't need friends, though I don't see what is wrong with me since no one ever talks to me and when I was first to sit down for lunch there was at least 3 to 6 seat between me and the rest of my classmates. Of course, I never told my parents.

While I was thinking, we shuffled over to an alley way with a few overflowing trash cans. Harry was going to ask Hagrid why we were here until Hagrid tap some brick on a brick wall with his pink umbrella. I kept silent to observe what was going on. I gasped in awe of the brightly colored valley full of shops of very different things and funny dressed people. I wondered forward until my dad's hand on my shoulder stopped me, then I remembered: we needed money if we were going to be getting anything.

Hagrid solved that problem by leading us to a large marble cathedral, which is supposed to be a _bank_, the Gringott's Bank. When we went in, there were squat people with very long fingers, pointed finger nails, and sharp teeth. Dad and I exchanged our American money for European money and Wizarding money. We also made an account for me to use and all that boring stuff. Once we were out, I asked the time. It was about noon, so I asked if we can go shopping now since everyone else will be having lunch and the shops won't be as crowded.

Hagrid and Harry agreed with me, but my dad just stared at me and shook his head. We all went to get our books first. I wanted to read the potions book so bad. Second, we got our supplies for potions. Third, we went to get out pet.

Dad groaned about that one. We had so many pets already: 5 cats (I'm not a cat lady I swear!), 2 dogs, and 4 birds.

He didn't want to get anymore pets because they just 'destroy the house with their tendencies'. I did agree with my dad, but I am not going to get a frog. I was stuck between one barn owl and one black, grey and white kneazle. I got some info on what a kneazle is from Hagrid, but I went with the barn owl. I named him Sessh, since his white feathers and regal attitude reminded me of Sesshomaru in an anime called InuYasha. I want to send my family letters.

Well, that, and the kneazle I had my eye on doesn't like me. Which is strange since I am usually so good with cats, well, can't win them all.

After all that, we went for lunch. Harry and I got trunks and our robes fitted. We had lunch beforehand; because, we needed all the energy we had to _just stand there_ for an hour being fitted. It took a lot more concentration just standing than I thought possible. The kind lady who fitted us giggled at my face, since it was slightly pinched just trying to stay awake and the aching of my feet and back. I did glare lightly or at least tried to anyway, at Harry when he coughed a laugh too.

We all saved the best for last, the wand picking. After a few, uh, mishaps, Harry got an 11" holly wood and phoenix feather core wand. Harry got his wand for free after some creepy "I wonder" kind of saying. It was my turn now.

The first tryout got us drenched in water. The second, wind picked up and blew everything out of place. The third I had a mild feeling to it, but a violent shove to the shelves left them in a heap. That wand was a holly - 10 ½"- unicorn tail strand.

The fourth was the winner, a maple - 11"- hippogriff talon core. It sprouted yellow and black sparks, blue and black sparks the most, but there was some red and gold, just a bit more than green and silver. I had a warm feeling, like I was safe and sound. I paid 7 gallons for it, the usual price.

It was only when that I got all my things orderly on a trolley, along with Harry, that I heard that we are supposed to be leaving for the train in a few hours. I can feel dad's disappointed stare on me. I swallowed, hard, at the feeling. Hagrid gave us our tickets and walked away. With my dad, we went to the train station.

To say that we were confused was an understatement. There was no such thing as platform 9 ¾ here. Harry even asked an attendant. That was until we overheard a red headed family softly complaining about "muggles", whatever those were. Harry motioned for us to follow him. We did, dad reluctantly, to the family.

They introduced themselves as the Weasleys. They were nice and friendly. Dad and I instantly liked them, though the twins made my dad a bit uneasy with their mischievous eyes. You can tell a lot about a person just by looking in their eyes.

The oldest so far just nodded and went through the wall as Mrs. Weasley instructed. It was amazing to watch magic. Then the twins went, messing with their mother about who was who. I giggled silently at their antics and dad's hand squeezed my shoulder tightly, it hurt a bit but I didn't show it. Hrry went after another boy named Ronald, Ron he preferred. He was our age.

I gave my dad a hug and I strolled into the barrier and I met with a wonderful sight of a red and black train. I saw Harry and Ron waving for me. I pushed the trolley to catch up to them. I had help to pull all my trunk and Sessh into a car.

We finally sat down. I sat by the window to stare out of the window to the fast moving scenery.

This is my first train ride after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Yeowch!" Tentivly touches a fire burn.**

"**Dang that hurt, and I haven't gone through the dramatics yet! *huff* and please give me some slack! This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm bound to make mistakes! So please forgive me!"**

**On with the story!**

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Chapter 5: First year fly by so start a Second year

Hey there! It's the start of my second year of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardery. I know I haven't told you guys about my first year, but it wasn't really that exciting. I made friends with Hermione (she is my new study buddy), Neville (we always read up on different kinds of plants), Luna (always a pleasure to talk to her), Fred, George (those pranksters are always fun to hang around), Percy (always good to have someone to talk to that could help me in planning and determination), others from Ravenclaw, some more on Grynfindor, very many in Hufflepuff (forgot their names at the moment) and was on speaking terms with Draco along with a few other Slytherians (it was always fun playing a game of wits with them). I didn't really like his attitude very much to Harry.

Though with all my friends, I'm still a loner. *sigh*

Anyways, I got to be sorted in the house of Hufflepuff, yay!, though the Sorting Hat said that there was a dark spot on my heart and memory, something forgotten on purpose. He said that being in the kind house would probably make it go away, whatever that meant. I had friends now that I never had before and so many too. I'm so happy! I wrote my letters to my family very week, giving some exercise all the while, though now that I think about it, I forgot a few times to write to them.

I can tell you, it was a bit of a challenge to get use to a quill, though I saw the logic in it, I think. The parchment was unusual because I always thought it was fancy paper because only people of high standards used them where I came from.

Now it was second year to go to Hogwarts, I came back from America to visit my family. One month to my immediate family and the other month to my grandparents and cousins, I was a bit of a change, but I was able to adapt. I was teased on when I started to pick up on the British accent. It was kind of hard not to.

I got out of the potions classroom with the Ravenclaws, reading a fascinating book on potions I found in the library. I could read a walk without bumping into another person once I have my routes memorized for walking to class. It had write throughs to make a potion better. I just wonder who did this because they were a genius.

I spotted Professor Snape out of the corner of my eye and smiled. He may be, uh cold and ruff on the outside, but he was a great conservationist. I am currently taking classes in more advanced potions because of the attraction of potion making had on me.

I was currently climbing on the moving stairs. Now, _those_ gave me a scare on my first year. I was going to over step the false stair when someone bumped into me from behind, lodging my foot into the space. I heard snickering and a piggish snort. I sighed, Pansy. I calmly bent over to work my foot out of the space. I did hear an argument above me, but it was white noise in my concentration and the thrum of the other student's conversations.

Then, I heard whistling. I looked up to see a glass bottle full of grey something coming my way from above. I didn't have time to get my wand out to stop the fall, but thankfully Professor Snape stopped it. Then it was raining rocks.

A rock smashed into the glass bottle and spilled all over me. I screamed once at the pain. It hit my back and a bit of my neck full on since I was bent over to protect my bag and book, especially the book.

The potion seeped into my cloak easily enough to touch, to sear my skin. It felt like my skin was melting and my bones warming to be mendable. I blinked in dizziness and fuzziness. I felt arms around my waist and apologies, so many apologies. I feel weightless. I tried to speak, to say I was okay, but my tongue felt swollen and I passed out from the repressed screams and pain.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

I can feel it, even if I couldn't see it. My bones feel light and harder than it should be. I feel weight on my back that shouldn't be there. I raised my hand to rub my eyes. My nails scratching lightly on my face to remove an itch. I hurt and I feel something warm and liquidly slide down my face.

I open my eyes to see everything clearer than it was before. I heard footsteps and looked to them to see Harry, Hemione, Ron, Fred, George, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dombledore?

'What is happening?'

I sat up and the weight on my back became more pronounced. I turned to see what it was. I froze. I saw grey, black speckled feathers on _wings_. I felt the color drain from my face. I couldn't hear anything. I looked startled to Fred and Georges' panicked and apologetic faces when I felt people clutch onto my hands suddenly.

I looked to my hands. I paled even more. What the hands that were attached to my wrists, arms, my body, are not mine. They were too pale, my nails too perfect. My eyes traveled up to my arms, the same colored skin. I come to the realization that I've changed.

Suddenly I hear everyone again and they were too loud. I palmed my ears to block out much of the noise but not all of it and closed my eyes on reflex. I whined in the back of my throat in that new sort of pain. They quieted.

I opened my eyes to see them staring at me. It made me feel uncomfortable. I let go of my ears and started to fidget with my blanket. I glanced nervously at all of them. I asked them what has been on my mind since I woke up.

"What was in that potion?"

Only a few weeks into the new year of school and something bad already happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The change

I heard a snort and I looked to professor Snape. I tried to glare at him, but as I said, I'm not too good at glaring. I saw him smirk in amusement. I turned to Fed and George when they started to explain.

They were going to do a prank on Professor McGonagall by using the potion they made to make the Gina pigs into birds. The rocks are to startle them into frenzy. The feather they used was from the edge of the Forbidden Forest so they don't know what kind of bird the Gina pigs could have turned into.

I sighed and asked for a mirror. Everyone looked alarmed at my calmness. Professor Dumbledore transfigured a stool into a full length mirror. Madam Pomfrey shooed them out of the area and pulled the curtain for my privacy. I timidly looked. I was startled to say the least.

My eyes turned pure reflective silver, no longer the familiar dull gray, blue eyes I used to have. My hair is the same dirty-blonde waist length, only it isn't the fly away style I remember. It still had its curls and waves, but it was more smooth and in place than before. I stood from my bed. I noticed that I had grown a couple inches. I check the curtain, secure. I took off my standard hospital gown. I had lost most my baby fat and it showed too early curves I didn't have before. I can tell my chest filled out more too. My skin perfectly clear and moon light pale instead of peach and sun spots dotting my arms. I looked back to my face. I sighed in relief. The structure didn't change.

I frowned. I don't like it. It's too different. It was too eye catching. I always wanted to be in the background, not the main attraction. I don't like focused attention on me. It would make me uncomfortable and nervous. I sighed again.

I placed my gown back on. I fitted my wings through the tears in the fabric. I didn't dare look at them anymore. I sighed deeply to come to terms of the change. I may act calm, but it is really nerve racking. I stepped out, well stumbled out and opened the curtain back to its place. I wasn't used to the weight of my wings on my back. I sat back on the bed again.

Fred and George stepped forward first and apologized some more. I smile and told them it was fine.

"Not much has changed as for basics and I'm happy for that. I just change a bit physically, that's all."

I sighed nervously. They relaxed and stepped back, next was The Golden Trio. They were just checking on me to see if I was ok. After that, they left for class. I didn't see Professor Snape anymore, but I was touched that he came to see me if I was alright. Madam Pomfrey bustled and fussed if I was okay. I was getting exasperated by repeating myself. Soon she was back in her office and I was alone with the headmaster of Hogwarts.

I sighed as I inspected my nails-claws. They had sharpened to a deadly point. I'm going to need a quick resection on how to get used to being like this. I looked up nervously to Professor Dombledore when he politely asked if I was okay, mentally. I sighed.

'He must know but just asking to be polite. I guess I won't get away this time.'

I swallowed the sudden lump I my throat and shook my head. I couldn't speak as I finally show what I have been hiding. Tears slid down my face, but I didn't cry, whimper, or wail. I never did that anymore after I was 8. I couldn't explain why I was distressed. I was never been good with words in an emotional state.

I was quiet for a few more minutes before I croaked out,

"I-I" *sigh*

I couldn't speak. I shook my head and I brought up my knees to hide my face, my shame for not speaking. I didn't move until I felt weight dipped the side of my bed. I looked up to his kind face. Tears just poured now. I still couldn't speak. My throat was too tight.

Professor just nodded understandingly and stood. He walked out. I was alone.

'Of course, after I wouldn't speak. I'm stupid.'

I placed my knees back down and under the covers and tried to rid my face of tears. It wasn't hard to do. I just had to stop thinking and let go of the emotion then the tears would stop.

Madam Pomfrey came with a calming draught after I was able to rub away the evidence of tears. She looked at me kindly when I softly spoke my gratitude. I swallowed the bitter potion when I heard footsteps.

I looked up to see one of my housemates. Her name was Ashlyn, one of my best friends. She talked to Madam Pomfrey and seemed surprised when she glanced in my direction. I smiled tentively but it fell when she frowned. She came and dropped off papers and turned pointedly and started to leave. I scrabbled to stand up and go after her to ask what was wrong.

I fell forward from my unbalanced state. I stood up and wobbled over to her.

"Wait, Ashlyn! What's wrong?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder but she jerked off my touch. I looked at her worriedly. She just stared at me coldly and left. I looked to the ground sadly and wobble-walk back to my bed to look at the papers she left. There was a lot. I looked at the dates.

I became horrified. I've been out for an entire week. I needed to get to the library to catch up. I filed my homework in to a neat pile of scrolls by the dates when I noticed a piece of parchment that wasn't what Ashlyn brought. It was a letter from Professor Dumbledore:

_Miss Thornbush, you will see below a change in your schedule due to your transformation._

_On another note, your family has been informed of such events._

It looked about the same, but I have classes on Saturdays now with Hagrid and Madam Houch. I remember my first class with Madam Houch last year.

_Flashback_

_I walked along with my fellow housemates and Ravenclaw. We lined up in 2 rows on each other's side to face each other. I noticed that my broom on the ground twitched, but ignored it in favor to listen to Madam Houch. She gave our fist instruction._

_I lifted my right hand and said clearly through my nervousness,_

"_Up"_

_It smacked my hand quit harshly but I didn't mind. Next instruction, I swung my leg over the broom and got into position waiting for the next instructions, but something was wrong. My broom won't stay still._

"_Um, Madam Houch?"_

_My feet are starting to lift off the ground. I tighten my grip in the handle and leaned backwards to try and stay on the ground. Madam Houch glanced my way and immediately came over in my direction, but the broom jerked._

_I screamed as I shoot through the sky. I looked at the ground. My stomach gave a lurch. I never like rollercoasters, so I don't like heights. The broom jerked, swayed, turned tightly, and did everything that I could slip off at any moment if not for my grip._

_I peeked through the wind to see the broom was coming dangerously close to a wall. In panic, I jerked to lean back with a tight grip on the broom to make it stop. Instead I circled up and back to the ground. I shrieked and pulled harder until the broom obeyed to stop. Surprisingly, it did._

_I landed on the ground with shaky legs. I wobbled and collapsed and had a crazy moment._

"_Ground! Oh, sweet ground!"_

_I lay down on my stomach to hug the __**solid**__ earth, adrenaline draining out of my veins. I then passed out._

_End of Flashback_

I looked up at the ceiling to think. I thought for a bit and I looked over at my nightstand. The book I was reading was under my wand. I picked it up and opened it to my page and continued to read. I leaned onto my pillow to relax. I heard a swish of robes, so I look to see Professor Snape and a few of my friends under his house carrying some books.

I smiled faintly and nodded to them. They did in return and my friends left. Professor Snape stayed, seemingly staring at my book. I closed it gently, so not to tear it any further.

"Hello Professor, thank you for bringing me my text books."

He nodded and turned and left. I stared after him. I shook my head and started to work on my missed papers.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hoped you liked it! Please review so I know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Terrible day back

It was, very, early Friday morning (3 days since I woke up) when I was finally let out of the hospital wing. I had on my uniform of black robes, over my wings tucked tight against my back. I don't want anyone to see them or how I have changed. I had on my pointed cap, but I stuffed as much of my hair into it as I could and had it low enough to cover my eyes but not to disrupt my vision. I walked out quietly to the Hufflepuff tower to grab my bag to put all of my finished work in it.

I wasn't noticed. I sighed with relief. I returned to the hospital wing to place my papers in it. I slung my bag over my shoulder and scurried to breakfast, hoping no one would notice me. I sat down and tried to calm my beating heart. I was nervous and twitchy as everyone ate, talked, and other things. It was all too loud.

I looked at my plate and noticed that I was full. I only had 1 slice of French toast, 1 mild sausage patty, and a cup of milk, a lot less than what I usually ate. I frowned and ate more until I couldn't eat without throwing up. That was just another cup of milk and a slice of toast smeared with butter.

'Great, a bird's appetite too, that's _just _great.'

I scowled at my plat and stood to go to class and wobbled a bit. I stood up too fast, now my balance is shifty. I glanced around. No one noticed until I met Professor Snape's eyes. They had a spark of mirth, even when the rest of his face was passive as usual. I sniffed and stalked out into the hall way to my next class.

I can _feel_ the stares now. I left too early and I am wearing my black pointed cap. No one wore their caps after the first year anymore, only for special occasions. I bowed my head to avoid the stares and quickened my pace. I turned the corner and almost crashed into someone. I stopped on my tippy toes before I could touch her.

I glanced up to see who it was, only to feel my cap taken off. I reached for it before she could take it, but it was out of my reach now. It was Ashlyn.

I reached for my cap frantically to cover my hair and face. She just kept it out of reach. I can feel the stares increasing.

"What are you doing! Please give it back," I hissed, but she just looked at me coldly. I wonder why. I don't even know why she is doing this for. I heard a piggish snort of laughter behind me.

My face burned with humiliation and embarrassment. I turned sharply and jogged away from them. I was pointless to go after my hat now. I reached my first class, transfiguration.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The rest of the day went by in a blur, stares, and a dupe of a new DADA professor. I swear the man doesn't have any skill, unless you count blinding your students with too white teeth. I don't see what Hermoine see's in him. He is all talk and no skill. I already heard the story of the Cornish pixie stunt. Class had to be moved to another room to study since he couldn't perform a decent clean up and organizational spells. I didn't even learn anything decent except what he did during his _'adventures'_. Those are obviously false or taken. I can't imagine _him_ doing them.

I huffed over my cauldron remembering and hearing my entire older classmates' work, some of them doing it wrong by adding to much or forgetting an ingredient. They should know since this is _advance _potions.

Later, I walked out of class with a pinched smile at the _fawning _guys around me. I stiffened and narrowed my eyes at the hand that was brazenly placed around my shoulder, tugging me to a male _much older than I_'s side. I hissed and whacked his hand with a carry-on small brush I had, per the request from my mom in one of my letters.

He swore and removed his hand and I looked at his pathetic, if handsome, face. I hissed lowly with venom,

"Don't you dared do that to me, you brazen dolt. _I don't even know you_ and you dare to lay a hand on me! You have some nerve!"

I turned and walked away with my nose in the air with defiance. The rest of the boys parted away from my fury. Then I heard a cat-call whistle from the very same male I warned. I swung around and flung my brush at his face. I turned away from the scene when I heard the satisfying _whack! _of my brush connecting to his face.

"Miss Thornbush, you do know that violence is against the rules, do you."

I heard the familiar drawl of the Potion Master. I sighed through my nose as my anger faded. I turned around and looked at him with a bit of meekness.

"Yes, Professor Snape though I am not sorry for doing it after giving _the boy_ a warning."

I collected as much calmness as I could, trying not to give a wry smile, when I heard snickers and a hiss form the mentioned boy. Professor Snape only glanced at the boy, who is much older than I.

"Well, even so, detention tonight at 7 to scrub the cauldrons."

I nodded. "Yes professor"

I sighed when he was out of sight, a long suffering sigh. I turned to go to the great hall, but I need to use the laboratory first.

(I am not completely sure of the layout of Hogwarts, so please work with me. TT-TT)

I entered and saw Myrtle's lonely see-through figure looking out the window.

"Hello Myrtle, how are you today?"

She looked down to see me and only gave a tiny smile.

"Oh, you know how it is. How've you been?"

"I'm good at the moment, but I really need to pee, so I hope you don't mind if I use the toilet while we talk."

*sigh* "Fine go ahead, it doesn't matter anyways"

"Oh, but it is polite to ask."

I matched her tone. I saw line of her mouth twitch up when I went into a stall. I smiled. We talked for a while until we both heard my stomach growl. I got up from sitting on the sink. I froze when I heard hissing. It wasn't behind me, but beneath me. I can feel my wings moving nervously under my cloak.

I look back at the sink and inspected it for a while when I noticed a strange engraving of a snake. I shook my head and gathered my stuff and left with a promise to see her later. I got to the great hall about 10 minutes before it would officially end.

I can feel my ears burning under my hair. I sat down and pulled elastic over my wild hair into a messy low pony tail. I did everything I could think of to get my hair to be … less perfect and more like the old me. Being that my hair is naturally thick, I was able to get it to be a quarter to the way it was before.

I ate in silence, trying to ignore the people around me. I heard tearing behind me. I didn't realize it until I could feel cool air. I jerked to a stand when I felt it. I stumbled to looked over my shoulder, Ashlyn with her wand out. What is she doing!? We are in the Great Hall for god's sake! I took steps back and my hands went behind me to close the holes in my robes. I willed my wings to press tighter to my back. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I saw our head coming over. I couldn't see anyone through the blurry-ness in my eyes. I didn't blink because I didn't want to shed any tears.

I learned long ago that even if you cry, no one will help you.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I took a deep breathed sigh, smelling the cleaning agent I'm using. I scrubbed the cauldron more vigorously to help try and get rid of the left over feelings from dinner. Our head, Professor Sprout, had taken Ashlyn way for questioning. I just went to detection earlier than expected. My breath became more ragged when the lump in my throat came back. I leaned my forehead on the lip of the cauldron, trying to keep my emotions under control.

Nothing will help me, least of all my emotions. I went back to scrubbing.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you guys like it! Please review to let me know what you think and if you guys have any ideas to make the story better!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lessons on Saturday

I woke to being cold. I was on the stone floor of the potions class and it was dark. I peeled my face away from the floor. I sat up ginderly, hearing my back popping and being sore. I fluttered my wings a bit under my cloak. Yup, they're sore. I couldn't tell time by the sun since potions classroom was in the dungeons. I used a charm to see it was 4 in the morning. I must have passed out sitting after putting the clean cauldrons back in their places. I stood slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

I stiffed. I turned to the door to see Professor Snape in the door.

"I'm sorry Professor. I fell asleep after placing the cauldrons back."

He glared at me then, with a swish of his robs, went to his desk. I looked down then sighed. He's been colder now since I changed. I headed towards the door. I stopped when I heard him clear his throat. I turned back to him.

"Is there something you need Professor?" I asked in a flat tone, perfect for hiding your emotions in it.

"It seems that even as you assured the rest that you didn't care, why are you hiding?"

I stared at him sharply now. I had a sharp barb on my tongue on retaliation. I open my mouth to say it until I realized that I _was_ hiding. My mouth clicked shut. I breathed through my nose noisily in a sigh. I sat at a desk in from of his and thought.

"I guess, that, I was just saying it so that it would have some effect on me. It didn't, as I see now."

"What are you to do?"

I looked at him, but he was doing left over paperwork from yesterday. I smiled slyly.

"Well~ I'm first going to try and get some sleep on an actual bed. Maybe sleep in-"

I heard him sigh. My smile grew.

"- then I'm going to stop hiding. Have a good day Professor! And thank you."

I smiled softly and left to do just what I said.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I woke groggily. I was on my stomach. I furrowed my brow in confusion. I never did that before. I shifted and yawned. I groaned in discomfort when I flopped over on my wings. Now I see why I did it.

I got up and pushed aside my curtain and looked at the clock. 10, I missed breakfast. I felt my stomach growl and trying to eat itself.

I groaned and flopped back onto my bed. My belly let out a roar now. I colored.

'Dang I need to eat something before I go to Hagrid for my new lessons.'

I rushed down the stairs to the fruit portrait to see if I can salvage something to eat with the help of the house elves. Luna showed me to this place when we were hunger and it was passed breakfast and too early for lunch at the end of last year. I came upon it and tickled the big pear on it. I wiggled and started to laugh then it allowed me entrance to the kitchen.

Once I stepped in, I was swarmed with the house elves. I heard so many polite questions it was hard not to get dizzy.

"Ahahaha it's nice to see you too. I hope you guys don't mind if I have something to eat. I missed breakfast and since I got a new schedule I'm going to need some food in me to learn today."

"Oh, yes of course young mistress!"

I watched them scuttle around to whip up something for me to eat while I thanked and talked to them. I ate heartily for once since my change, a nice bowl of soup with bread.

I said my farewells and headed towards Hagrid's hut across the span of grass.

My lessons with him are to help me take care of my new appendages and to learn everything I can about defenses I supposedly have.

The first thing I learned was to trim my feathers with my claws. I had to tear up my cloak to get them out. *sigh* I'm going to need to get a sewing needle and threat. I don't know that I could repair it with a spell, so I want to learn how to do it. I did hurt to spread them fully. I kept them tightly to my back for so long so it wouldn't irritate me if my wings were to move loosely under the cloth.

Hagrid lectured me on that. My wings need space to grow, so I was order, and asked, to keep them out in the open from now on. They were … pretty in the sunlight. They were grey speckled in black and about twice as my height on each wing. (she is about 5'6 so her wing span is about 11'2)

I angled them a bit so the sun was shining behind them. My eyes widened a bit when I saw them flash white for a second and then black the next and it stayed that way a bit longer a second, like 5 more seconds, before it returned to normal.

I fluttered them to see if I would get the same effect. I was just a bit disappointed. I turned to Hagrid to ask him if he saw what I did too, but he was reading some books on a crood table we set up outside. I sighed and started to read as per my assiment. I just wish these were more interesting or else it will take forever to read them! *mentally whine*

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

After getting HW from Hagrid to finish reading the 3 tomes about 3in thick I trudged toward the arena for Quittage. I have a stone of dread in the pit of my stomach while trudging my feet to the stands to see Madam Houch. I kept my wings out for the request of Hagrid.

I can see Madam Houch staring at my wings and that she had a sizable bird perched on her arm. I looked down on my regally. I huffed in agitation at the bird and did my best to glare at it. It turned its head to the side with a twitter. I bristled a bit, my wing's feathers fluffing up at the feeling.

I stood in stunned silence. I was going to _learn_ how to _fly_. I learned this from Madam Houches' clipped words as she explained our reginamd. I was nervous and scared as hell when she gave me a t-shirt, shorts, shoes, and Quittage pads and ordered me to change in the Hufflepuff team change room.

I came out feeling foolish in my outfit. My t-shirt had slits in the back to fit my wings in through. It was difficult to get the non-stretchable shirt to angle right to fit my wings in.

Madam Houch's first instruction was to watch the bird fly to get a better understanding as to how to do it. I soared through the air so gracefully. I had a sinking feeling that this will take _a long time _before I'll be able to do the same or close to it.

I was terrified of heights after all.


End file.
